The invention concerns a packaging for a cigar in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1.
Airtight packaging of a cigar in an individual packaging is known, for which the individual packaging consists of a hull in whose inner space the cigar is taken up and the hull is closed off by a sealing cover. To this end, the hull can be comprised of a plastic material, of metal material, of wood or such similar material.
Furthermore, we are familiar with a hull closed off by a sealing cover, which is designed, for example, as a screw in cover.
In the case of such packaging, the utility purpose is limited however, because after taking the cigar out of the packaging, a so-called cigar cutter is needed with which the tip is cut off in a familiar manner. This cigar cutter must be carried around as a separate utensil.
The object of the invention, is to further develop the packaging design for the initially mentioned type of cigar such that the utility purpose of the packaging is improved and expanded.
To solve the task at hand, the invention is thus characterized, that a cigar cutter is arranged on the sealing cover.
The essential feature consists in that the cigar cutter is secured on the sealing cover such that there is no longer any need to carry around a cigar cutter as a separate utensil.
With this, the utility purpose of the packaging is fundamentally improved, because the cigar cutter that is arranged on or in the sealing cover no longer needs to be carried around separately.
For this, it is preferable, if a somewhat cap shaped sealing cover is fashioned on the open end of the hull, in whose inner space the cigar cutter is arranged. From this results the advantage, that the cigar can be moved from the top toward the hull""s open end, whereby the cigar is guided through this hull, and the middle section of the cigar tip is directly guided toward the cigar cutter. On the one hand, this hull serves the purpose of centering the cigar on its way to the cigar cutter, and on the other hand, it serves the safety purpose of preventing the finger from getting directly caught in the path of the cigar cutter.
In a preferred design form, the cigar cutter is comprised of a ring shaped cutting blade which is fashioned on the base of the hull, thus on the covering surface of the sealing cover.
It is preferable, if the cigar cutter, the sealing cover and the hull form one single continuous piece. Such a piece is preferably designed of a plastic injection or plastic molded part.
It is evidently also possible to form the sealing cover with the mentioned elements of aluminum or metal material as well.
The subject of the invention in this current invention results not only from the subject matter of each of the individual patent claims, but rather also from the combination between individual patent claims themselves.
All of the information and characteristics revealed in the documents, including the summary, in particular, the dimensional design represented in the drawings, are claimed as fundamental to the invention, to the extent they are new, either individually or by combination, in terms of the state of the art.